Pirates in Bikini Bottom
by 414fanatic
Summary: Pirates are in Bikini Bottom, and it's up to Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and a crew of others to stop them. R&R!
1. Pirates!

Pirates in Bikini Bottom

"Im ready! I'm ready!" Spongebob sang running to work.

Spongebob walked into the Krusty Krab.

"Hello Mr. Krabs." Spongebob said putting his hat on the rack. "I see we still don't have any customers."

"Say that again, boy, and you're fired."

"My lips are sealed."

"Anyways Spongebob, we haven't been having many customers lately."

"Aye aye sir!" Spongebob said saluting.

"Well I'm gonna have to make a few, er, changes to get some more money."

"And customers?"

"Yeah, yeah them to. Well, I'm gonna go fishing." Mr. Krabs said walking out.

"Bye Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob said waving. "Isn't Mr. Krabs the best, Squidward?"

"If making us work for 12 hours straight and only getting paid 10 dollars a day, than Mr. Krabs is the best." Squidward said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm going home."

"But what about the customers?"

"Have you not been paying attention the past few days? There haven't been customers. I'm going home."

Squidward walked out, leaving Spongebob alone.

"Well I'm alone. Still alone. Alone. Let's watch some T.V."

Spongebob turned on the T.V. and watched the news.

"This just in." the news reporter said.

Spongebob watched closely.

"Apparently pirates have robbed a merchant's ship in Goo Lagoon. There was only one survivor, and he's with us now. Mr. Marlin, did you get any glimpse of the pirates?"

"I did see a fin, but we're fish everyone has fins."

"The police have informed me that if you catch these pirates you will get a huge reward. Well there you have it. Now I think Karen has a story on the food poisoning in local candy bars."

Spongebob turned off the T.V.

"I'm gonna go get Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy to see if they want to be part of my crew!"

Spongebob ran to his neighborhood to get Patrick and Squidward.

"Patrick! Patrick!" Spongebob said banging on his rock.

"Yeah Spongebob?"

"I was watching the news and it said that there were pirates in Goo Lagoon and that if you catch them you get a huge reward and will you be part of my crew?"

"Awesome we're gonna be pirate hunters!"

"Let's go get Squidward."

Spongebob and Patrick walked over to Squidward's house.

"Oh Squidward!" Spongebob said in a high voice.

"What do you morons want?"

"We want to know if you will join my crew to capture the pirates in Goo Lagoon."

"No."

"But..."

"Spongebob I said no."

"But..."

"Spongebob go home."

"But the news guy said that if someone catches the pirates we'll get half their plunder."

"Call me lieutenant!" Squidward said, jumping out with a feathery hat.

"Hey where'd you get that hat?"

"And what's a lieutenant?" Patrick asked.

"I got this hat from the hat store downtown."

"We'll go get a hat after we get Sandy."

Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward walked toward the tree dome. Sandy was outside watering her garden.

"Howdy Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward."

"Hi Sandy. Do you want to join our crew to catch pirates and get half their plunder if we do?"

"Sure. I'll be the skipper."

"What's a skipper?" Patrick asked.

"A skipper is the one who steers the boat or ship."

"Oh."

"Well let's go downtown to get outfits." Spongebob said.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Sandy asked. She looked over at Patrick, Spongebob, and Squidward. "Oh..."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Squidward asked.

"Um, nothing."

They all walked toward town to get their outfits. Little did they know a huge adventure was in store for them.


	2. A Crew and a Ship

"I'll take this one!" Spongebob said with a big, feathery hat.

"I want this bandana!" Patrick said.

"This one perfectly fits my helmet." Sandy said with a tri-fold hat.

"Come on guys, we still need to get outfits, a crew, and a ship."

"Yeah you're right Squidward. Let's go guys."

"Aye aye captain."

"It feels good to be called captain."

They walked toward the clothes shop.

"Hello. We'd like to see your best sailing clothes."

"How 'bout this." the store clerk said showing them old fashioned sailing clothes.

"Guys?"

Sandy, Squidward, and Patrick nodded.

"We'll take them."

"And these captain clothes come with a free scallop."

"Ooh!"

"Now let's go get a crew."

They walked over to Goo Lagoon beach to where the fish were lifting weights.

"Hi everybody!"

All the fish glared at him.

"Let me take this, Spongebob." Squidward said.

"Ahoy mateys! We be lookin' for a crew to capture pirates. Is any of ye lookin' for a job?"

Most of the fish rose their hands.

"Aye mateys! Come with us."

The fish followed them to a dock.

"Squidward's good at that stuff."

"I'll say."

"So, where's the boat?" a big, black fish.

"Um, we don't have one..."

"Let's go guys."

"Wait! We were gonna steal one."

"Yeah!" Spongebob said. "We were gonna steal one?" Spongebob whispered.

"Okay we'll stay," said the fish "unless we can't get this ship."

"Okay deal."

"So, who's our captain?"

"This little square dude." Squidward said pointing to Spongebob.

"Um, aye mateys! That be okay with ye?"

"Aye captain!" all the new fish yelled.

"What ship are we gonna steal?"

"That one." Squidward said pointing to a large war frigate.

"Okay, know where's the captain and crew?"

"There." pointing to some foreign fish.

"Okay, so how are we gonna get it?"

"We're going to distract them matey. Savvy?"

"Aye. Let's go."

"Wait. We have to make a plan."

"Okay."

"All right. Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and me are gonna use that crane to swing over to the ship. You and your friends are gonna distract them, and if they notice us, start a fight. When we get on the ship we fire the cannons at 'em. Savvy?"

"Aye. Let's go."

"Wait!"

"What is it now?"

"I just wanted to know your name."

"It's Bosun."

"Okay."

Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward went over to the crane. The other fish went over to the crew.

"Nice boat you have there." said the big fish.

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy swung over to the boat.

"Aye, it is. We bought it all the way in the Indian Ocean." said the captain, in an English voice.

"Have you named it yet?"

"No, but we plan to when we get on the open sea."

"Captain, some miscreants just swung onto our boat."

"Uh, er. Arghh!" Bosun said, hitting the captain.

The captain flew back into a coral stall.

"Get them!"

"Let's go guys." Bosun said.

Bosun ran back with the other fish. They gathered in some rowboats and rowed to the frigate.

"Did everything work out okay, Bosun?" Spongebob said.

"Yeah fine, but I think we have some enemies now."

"Yeah I thought so."

"Do we have any weapons?"

"Yeah here." Sandy threw a cutlass and a pistol at him.

Bosun looked at them and put them up.

"What are we gonna name the ship?" Squidward asked.

"How about the Black Scallop?" Sandy asked.

"The Pink Starfish!" Patrick said.

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"How about the Crimson Revenge?" Spongebob said.

"Yeah!" Sandy said.

"Aye!" the rest of the crew said.

"So we're settled?"

"Aye!" they repeated.

"Let's go pirate hunting!" Patrick said.

"Patrick, we just stole a ship. Don't you think we're pirates now?" Squidward said glaring.

"Oh yeah. Good point."

"Are we just gonna sit here, or are we gonna run away from the ships trying to kill us?" Sandy asked.

"Let's run away." Spongebob said.

"Yeah."

The crew hoisted up the sails and sailed off toward the setting sun on the horizon.


	3. Mutiny

"Captain!" a muscular fish came running up toward Spongebob.

"Aye?"

"We've come upon land."

"Tell Sandy to dock. I have to talk to Squidward."

"Aye aye, captain."

"Squidward!" Spongebob called.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but aye, captain?"

"Come with me."

Spongebob led Squidward into his quarters.

"Squidward, you've been a better captain than I have, and I appreciate it."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'd like to promote you."

"Really, sir?"

"Aye. I'd like to promote you to commodore. You're in charge when I'm not around, you get a bigger quarter, but I'm still you're captain."

"Aye sir."

"Captain! We've docked."

Spongebob walked back on deck.

"All ashore that's going ashore!"

"Move you blooming cockroaches!" Squidward said.

"And Squidward?"

"Aye?"

"You do all the stuff that's mean on the ship."

"Aye sir. Move you scurvy dogs!"

"Captain?"

"Aye?"

"You're rowboat's ready."

"Let's go, Squidward. Get Bosun, Patrick, and Sandy."

Squidward came back with them and they rowed to shore. It was a small town with a lot of commotion going on. A bullet whizzed by Bosun's head.

"All right, who shot at me?" he asked pulling out his pistol.

An very unlucky fish raised his hand. Bosun shot at him, and he was dead instantly.

"Nice shot." Sandy said.

They kept walking until they walked into a bar.

"So, what are we gonna do here?"

"Get more of a crew."

Spongebob took out his gun and shot into the air.

Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Avast mateys! We be lookin' for a crew. Any of ye want to join?"

A few fish stepped up.

"Let's go."

They followed him toward a rowboat.

"Squidward go back to the ship and check on the crew."

"Aye sir." Squidward said sneakily.

Spongebob didn't notice it. Squidward rowed off toward the ship.

"Well let's go get these guys ready."

"Spongebob!"

"Yes Sandy?"

"Squidward's taking the ship."

"What?"

Spongebob looked toward the ship.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Spongebob yelled "When we get another ship we will destroy that one!"

"Keep you're cool, Spongebob."

"How can I keep my cool? My commodore just stole my boat!"

Spongebob stormed off with the rest of them following him.


	4. A New Ship and a Crew

"Sandy!" Spongebob yelled.

"Aye, sir?"

"Go train these guys over there. Bosun, come with me."

They walked back to the dock.

"What are we doing sir?"

"We're gonna steal another ship. That galleon." Spongebob said pointing to it.

"Aye sir. So what do we do?"

"Swing onto it, and sail away."

"Nice plan."

"I know."

"So where's the rope?"

"There."

There was a pile of rope lying near them.

"Ok."

They grabbed a rope and hooked it on to the sail.

"Let's go."

"Hey! What are you doing with my ship?" a fish came running toward them with other fish.

"Go, Bosun. I'll hold them off. You go over to where Sandy is."

"Aye."

Spongebob ran toward them with sword in hand. They all pulled out scimitars.

"Oh my gosh."

Spongebob jumped into the water.

"Get me the rifle." the captain said.

A fish came forward with a rifle.

"Oh gosh." Spongebob said.

Spongebob dove down. He was swimming as fast as he could. He was about to go up when a bullet shot past him. He kept on swimming. When he finally came up he saw the boat by the shore. He swam toward it.

"Man overboard!" Patrick yelled.

"He's a fish." one of the new sailors said.

"Shut up!"

They pulled Spongebob up.

"Well, I think we have some new, new enemies."

"Well we stole another ship." Sandy said.

"Another?" one of the new guys asked.

"Long story." Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Bosun said.

"Well Sandy let's sail into the sunset, again."

They sailed into the sunset, again, and hoped no one would no they stole the boat.


End file.
